


The Whip Hand

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rest the riding crop on her back. I swing her around so I'm between her legs. I place the head of my strap-on right on her pussy.<br/>"What do you want me to do with my cock?"<br/>"Miss Adler, please fuck me with your cock." It comes out muffled through her gag. Stunning. I grab her hips and thrust into her. She screams with pleasure. I thrust in and out, just slow enough so I know it's only teasing her.<br/>"Please, Miss Adler, please fuck me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnlockthedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/gifts).



Kate is tied, suspended from the ceiling. Bright red ball gag in her mouth. Mascara running down her cheeks and getting in her beautiful red hair.  
Breathtaking.  
I walk around her and take her in.  
"Now, pet. Let's try this again. You are NOT allowed to cum unless you have my permission! Do you understand?"  
I give her a smack on the thigh with my riding crop for emphasis.  
She looks me in the eye and mutters through her gag "Yes, Miss Adler."  
"Ahh, good girl!"  
I trace my riding crop down her back. She shivers.  
I know what she likes.  
I smack the crop hard on her clit and she screams. Not from pain, but from pleasure.  
I rest the riding crop on her back. I swing her around so I'm between her legs. I place the head of my strap-on right on her pussy.  
"What do you want me to do with my cock?"  
"Miss Adler, please fuck me with your cock." It comes out muffled through her gag. Stunning. I grab her hips and thrust into her. She screams with pleasure. I thrust in and out, just slow enough so I know it's only teasing her.  
"Please, Miss Adler, please fuck me!"  
I stop abruptly and pull out. My fingernails dig into her hips.  
"Did I say you could talk? Let alone beg?" My voice is cold and stern. Her head sinks. She knows she's made a mistake.  
"Now, my dear. Let's see just how long you can hold out for me!"  
I grab the hitachi, switch it to high and place it right over her clit. And at the exact moment I thrust inside her again.  
The scream of pleasure that came out of her mouth gave me goosebumps.  
I make her wait a full 10 minutes.  
"Cum for me. Now!" She needed no further encouragement.  
"Oh God!!!" I watched as her back arched, her toes curled up and her fingers bent as the orgasm flowed through her body.  
God. I love this woman. I want to make her keep cumming but her legs are starting to turn purple from her bondage. I have go get her down soon. But first… Just a bit more fun.  
I step out from between her legs and pick up the crop again. 

*Smack!* 

Right on the inside of her thigh. She holds back a scream.

*Smack! Smack!* 

Tears are now slipping down her face.  
“Almost done, pet. Be a good girl and you can get down soon.” She nods.I give her one more good, solid smack on her arse. Hard enough that’ll leave a mark for a few days. And only a slight whimper escapes her lips.  
“Good girl! Would you like to get down now?”  
“Yes please, Miss Adler.” God, I wish I could keep her gagged forever. Her muffled words are so sexy.  
I lower her down, and release her from her bonds. Before I allow her to get up, I slide my crop under her chin and make her look at me.  
“One last thing love, then we are done for the day.” I smile, knowing full well what I am about to offer is her most desired treat. “I would like you to fuck me. Make me cum hard.”  
Her eyes light up and I can see the smile through the gag. This is what she had been hoping for, and god, she earned it.  
“You may get up now, pet. And here, let me take that gag off.”  
I take her gag off and watch as she stretches her jaw out. I go over to my pile of toys and take out the double ended dildo I hand it to her and she smiles at me.  
"Thank you, Miss Adler."  
I lead her over to the bed and lay down. She knows what to do from here. I watch her put on the strap on and crawl onto the bed.  
"May I?"  
"Of course, luv." With the word "luv" she knows that play is over. This is just us. Just Irene and Kate.  
She moves over me and without asking thrusts the strapon into me. I grab her hips and we move together in perfect rhythm. The double ended strap on is doing it’s job. Soon she is moaning along with me and her movements are getting longer and harder. She leans down and rests on her forearms, which are on either side of me. her red hair falling over my face. She smells like sex, and sweat, and saliva.  
I bring my hips up to meet hers and she flips her head back with pleasure, her hair falling down her back. Soon I can’t take it anymore, the sight of her, and the feeling of her thrusting into me, I can feel the fingers of an orgasm creeping across my body.  
“My darling, I’m going to cum.” I whisper it in her ear. This encourages her and she moves faster and faster, soon she is panting, both from exertion and pleasure.  
It starts with a slight tingling, that spreads all over my lower body straight to my toes. Then every muscle in my body tightens as my orgasm begins. Then it is like fireworks, like millions of explosions. My vision goes dark, my hearing is like that of being underwater, I don’t care what noises I make, or how I look. I just care about this, about Kate, about our intimacy.  
I hear a scream. As the pleasure starts to subside, I realize the scream came from me. Kate collapse on top of me, breathing hard. I run my hands down her hair and whisper,  
“I love you Kate.”  
Kate is more than just my PA. She's my lover. I always thought that my occupation would prevent me from any sort of relationship. But then I happened upon Kate. She was shy and quiet. She had heard about me through a friend. She knew nothing about bondage, and very little about sex. She was ordinary. An everyday, girl next door kind of person. But she was beautiful. I dare say I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her.  
She came back to me every week for 3 months. On the last session she told me it would be her last for a while. She had lost her job and would probably have to love out of London. Before I even realized what I was saying I had offered her a job as my PA, and a place to stay with me. To my surprise, and relief, she gladly accepted.  
She never got jealous of my clients, and was content enough in the knowledge that at the end of the day she was the one in my bed. 

We lay in bed for hours. Just talking. I love days like these, where I don’t have any clients, and I can just be myself. I run my hands through her hair. I don’t want to get up, but I need the loo. 

“Kate, darling, I need the loo. And it is getting close to dinner time. Be a dear and go tell the chef to start dinner.”

“Of course, Irene.” She kisses me. gets up, puts on her dressing gown and walks off towards the kitchen.

On my way back from the loo I hear my mobile ringing, so I quicken my pace. I don’t recognize the number, must be a potential client.

“Hello?” I say, in my most confident, sexy voice.  
“Hello, Irene Adler.” Surprising. It was a man. Most men call me “Miss Adler”  
“Hello, and who might this be?”  
“An interested party.”  
“Interested in what?” I’m starting to get annoyed. I like being the one in control.  
“Lets say I was able to get you a client, one of… oh Royal blood. Would you be able to return the favor?”  
“What type of favor?” I’m intrigued.  
“I need a line of code cracked, and I need you to get Sherlock Holmes to crack it for you.”  
“Sherlock Holmes?” I ask.  
“He is a consulting detective. And I need you to bring him to his knees, so to speak. Are you interested?”  
“Do I have time to think it over? Or do you need an answer now?”  
“I’ll call you in two hours.”

*Click*

Kate walks into the room and flops on the bed. 

“Who was that?”  
“I have no idea… What do you know of Sherlock Holmes?”


	2. The Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene gets a phone call from non other than Jim Moriarty himself.

So much for a nice quiet day in with Kate. Oh well, such is my life.  
  
“What do you know of Sherlock Holmes?”  
  
“Holmes? Why does that sound familiar?” She thinks for a few minutes. She wrinkles her nose and squints her left eye when she thinks. I could eat her up.  
  
“Ah, yes. Mycroft. It is a name  your clients whisper when they think no one is listening. Mycroft Holmes. Maybe there is some relation to Sherlock?”  
  
“I don’t know…” I sigh and lay back down on the bed. Kate cuddles into me like a cat seeking heat. I open the browser on my phone and type in, “Sherlock Holmes.” The first entry is “The Science of Deduction” His website, no doubt, along with countless news articles. Pictures of a tall, slender man, with dark curls and piercing blue-green eyes. In a few pictures, he’s wearing a deerstalker. Yummy. I’d be kidding myself if I said I wasn’t attracted to this man. I flip through some more pictures. In most of the pictures he is accompanied by a shorter man with greying blond hair.  Intrigued, I go back and click on his website.  
  
 _The Science of Deduction_  
 _by Sherlock Holmes_  
  
 _I’m Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective._  
  
 _I’m not going to go into detail about how I do what I do because chances are you wouldn’t understand. If you’ve got a problem that you want me to solve, then contact me. Interesting cases only please._  
  
 _This is what I do:_  
  
 _I observe everything._  
 _From what I observe, I deduce everything._  
 _When I’ve eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth._  
 _If you need assistance, contact me and we’ll discuss its potential._  
  
  
Ahh, so I’ll be dealing with a modest bloke. I can work with this. The bigger the ego, the harder they fall.  
  
The offer that man proposed, whoever he might be, is tempting. A chance to get my hands on royalty. The information I could gather… And a chance to play this man like a fiddle. All for getting this Consulting Detective to crack a line of code. Child's play.  
  
“Kate?”  
“Mmmm?” Her blue eyes open and look up at me.  
“What is your take on this, darling?”  
  
I tell her about the phone call, about Sherlock and his website. I value her input. For all intents and purpose, Kate is ordinary. And I love her for that. She sees things as the world sees them. She can see emotions, and emotional motives, where as I view things as a Dominatrix.  
  
She wrinkles her nose in thought before replying.  
  
“Well, I feel like you are being used, but he is sugar coating it by offering you something you’ve desired for a long time. Yes whatever knowledge you gleam from her will be useful, but Irene, I don’t think it is worth it. I don’t trust this mysterious caller. And I don’t want to see you hurt.”  
  
I nod slowly…I had feared she would say something like that. I order for my dinner to be brought to my room, only an hour and a half before he calls back. I have a lot of work to do.  
  
I spend the next hour and a half reading newspaper articles about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. John, I find out, was the short blond man in the pictures with Sherlock Holmes. Like a loyal dog, he was always found at his Master’s side.  There was one article for The Mirror that had a picture of John Watson casting a sideways glance at Sherlock. Eye sex. I’d know that look anywhere. So, Sherlock Holmes is gay. But does he know that yet? He seems oblivious to John. But all I have is a few pictures to go on.  
  
Kate looks up at the screen. “Oh? Now that’s a handsome bloke. Look at those cheekbones. You play nice, Miss Adler.”  She gives me a playful jab in the ribs.  
  
“Me? Play nice? Where’s the fun in that?” I bat my eyes and give her my most sultry smile. She melts under my smile.  
  
“I could have you again, right now…” She moans.  
  
“Sorry darling. Deadline.” With that I check the time.. 7:30, my mystery caller will be calling in thirty minutes.  
  
I gather as much information on Sherlock Holmes as I can. He is a Consulting Detective, he takes his own cases, and also collaborated with the police when they require his help. He has a very high success rate, only a few cases going unsolved. He lived alone, until January of 2010, when he met John Watson. Their first night together they helped catch a serial killer. I close my eyes. I need to think.  
  
The phone startles me out of my thoughts.  I look at the phone - blocked number. I clear my throat, take a deep breath and answer. I put the phone on speaker phone and Kate perks up and listens.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _“Irene.”_ It wasn’t a question. His voice was smooth, with a hint of playfulness.  
  
“And you are?” I am polite, but firm, with my question.  
  
 _“An interested party.”_  
  
“Well, even interested parties must have a name.”  
  
 _“Oooooh, your voice. It’s so yummy. Ok, just because you are so sexy, I’ll give you my name. Jim Moriarty. Hi.”_   He draws out “Hi” in a sing-song voice.  
  
“Jim. Pleasure to meet you.” I’m getting tired of this game. But something tells me I shouldn’t push him.  
  
There was a moment of silence. He’s waiting for me to make the next move.  
  
“I did a little research on your friend. Sherlock. Is he really as smart as he thinks he is?”  
  
 _“Ohhhh, you know. He’s a proper genius. I’ve been playing with him for a while. He’s ever so fun.”_  
  
“I see.” I really don’t but I want him to keep talking.  
  
 _“So, my offer. Royalty in return for you getting Sherlock to crack a code for me. What do you think, Miss Adler… Do you want to play?”_ Miss Adler… Oh this boy is good.  
  
“Of course dear. How could I refuse when you’ve asked so nicely.” I roll my eyes at Kate. She just smiles.  
  
 _“There is a catch…”_ He says using his sing-song voice again.  
  
“I expected nothing else. So, get on with it please, what is the catch?”  
  
 _“That line of code… You’ll have to extract it from her highness…  But that shouldn’t be a problem for you. Should it?”_  
  
“No, of course not.”  
  
 _“Wonderful. Gotta dash. I’ll be in touch. Oh, and goodnight, Kate.”_    
  
The line goes dead and I look at Kate in surprise. She hadn’t made a sound, how did he know she was listening.  
  
“Get the maintenance man in here… Have him sweep for bugs.. Now.” I say glancing nervously around.  
  
“Of course, luv.” She springs up and dashes out the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was shorter than I intend, but I felt bad that I haven't updated this fic in a while. I'm currently in the process of making a cosplay dress for Boston Comicon, so most of my free time is taken up by sewing.


End file.
